Mexico 2013
Cats opened at the San Rafael Theater (TEATRO SAN RAFAEL) on May 10, 2013, and closed on June 15, 2014. The production then played at the Cultural Center of Mexico City from July 19, 2014, to September 14, 2014, before touring the country and finally closing at the Cultural Center on December 30, 2014 (when the producer's license for the musical expired). It was seen by 500,000 people after more than 400 performances. The production has a particularly striking visual style and treads the line between Replica and Non-Replica, with designs clearly derived from John Napier's work but with a unique flair. Each show featured between 30 to 42 onstage performers, including aerial and floor acrobats, and 93 costume changes. Creative Team *Producer: Gerardo Quiroz *Director: Lilia Sixtos and Jaime Rojas *Translator & Adapter: Marco Villafán *Musical Director: Juan Manuel Míguez *Choreographer: Guillermo Téllez *Tap Choreographer: Roberto Ayala *Vocal Director (Chorus/Ensemble): Olga Cassab *Vocal Director (Solo): Raul Garduño *Lighting Design: Manolo Toledo *Sound Design: Isaias Jauregui *Scenographic Design: Paulette Lemble and Salvdor Núñez *Photographer: Miguel Ángel Briones *Costume Design: Marcela Valiente *Set Builder: José Luis Cervantes *Wigs: Gliberto Pérez *General Director of San Rafael Theater: Fela Fabregas Crew *Coorinator: Lulú León Gallardo *Artistic Production Manager: Israel Casillas *Technical Production Manager: Chrystian Fernández *Stage Manager: Erick Araiza *Press: Emilio Morales *Artistic Coordinator: Arturo Saldivar *Technical Coordinator: Kadif Saldaña Cast Acrobats ("Acrobata"): Natan Fridman, Joel Fridman Gallery Mex 2014 Pyramid (2).jpg|Pyramid Mex 2014 Pyramid.jpg|Pyramid Mex Pyramid Nov 2013.jpg|Pyramid Mex 350th show Pyramid June 2014.jpg|Pyramid Mex 2014 Group.png Mex Group Nov 2013.jpg Mex Group Nov 2013 (2).jpg Mex Group Nov 2013 (3).jpg Mex 2014 Angela Peralta Theater Group (1).jpg Mex Group Nov 2014.jpg Mex Tour Gumbie Tap Sep 2014.jpeg|Gumbie Tap Mex 2013 Jenny Maru Dueñas.jpg|Gumbie and Beetles Mex 2014 Tugger Edgar Canas.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger Mex 2013 Tugger Juan Carlos Casasola.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger Mex 2014 Rum Tum Tugger.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger Mex 350th show Rum Tum Tugger June 2014.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger Mex 2014 Tugger Raúl Coronado.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger Mex 2013 Mungo Dante Hernandez Rumple.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Mex 2013 Mungo Dante Hernandez.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Mex 2014 Dem Bomb.jpg|Demeter and Bombalurina Mexico 2013 Silla Tzáitel Santini.jpg|Tzáitel Santini as Sillabub Mexico 2013 Silla Tzáitel Santini (2).jpg|Tzáitel Santini as Sillabub Mexico 2013 Silla Tzáitel Santini (3).jpg|Tzáitel Santini as Sillabub Mex 2013 Skimble Luigi Vidal (2).jpg|Skimbleshanks Mex 2013 Skimble Luigi Vidal.jpg|Skimbleshanks Mex 2013 Alonzo Vinicio de la Vega Skimble Dante Hernandez.jpg|Alonzo and Skimbleshanks Mex 2013 Alonzo Vinicio de la Vega.jpg|Alonzo Mex 2013 Electra Carla Remes.jpg|Electra Mex 2013 Mungo Dante Hernández.jpg|Mungojerrie Mex 2013 Griz Filippa Giordano Press Image.jpg|Filippa Giordano as Grizabella Mex 2013 Griz Filippa Giordano (2).jpg|Filippa Giordano as Grizabella Mex 2013 Griz Filippa Giordano.jpg|Filippa Giordano as Grizabella Mex 2013 Griz Lila Deneken Press Image.jpg|Lila Deneken as Grizabella Mex 2013 Griz Lila Deneken.jpg|Lila Deneken as Grizabella Mex 2013 Griz Lila Deneken (2).jpg|Lila Deneken as Grizabella Mex 2013 Griz Ana Cirré Press Image.jpg|Ana Cirré as Grizabella Mex 2013 Griz Myriam Montemayor Cruz Press Image.jpg|Myriam Montemayor Cruz as Grizabella Mex 2013 Griz Myriam Montemayor Cruz (1).jpg|Myriam Montemayor Cruz as Grizabella Mex 2013 Griz Natalia Sosa Press Image.jpg|Natalia Sosa as Grizabella Mex Griz Natalia Sosa Aug 2013 (2).jpg|Natalia Sosa as Grizabella Mex Tour Griz Rocío Banquells Jul 2014.jpg|Rocío Banquells as Grizabella Mex Tour Old Deut Francisco Céspedes Oct 2013.jpg|Francisco Céspedes as Old Deuteronomy Mex 2014 Addressing of Cats.jpg|Finale Mex 2014 Old Deut Manuel Landeta.jpg|Old Deuteronomy Mex Tour Old Deut Francisco Céspedes Backstage Oct 2013.jpg|Francisco Céspedes as Old Deuteronomy Mex 2013 Munk Marco Salazar Jenny Fernanda Medrano.jpg|Munkustrap and Jennyanydots (backstage) Mex 2013 Griz Myriam Montemayor Cruz (2).jpg|Myriam Montemayor Cruz as Grizabella Mex Griz Natalia Sosa Aug 2013.jpg|Natalia Sosa as Grizabella Mex 2013 Jelly Olivia Bucio.jpg|Olivia Bucio as Jellylorum References Category:Productions Category:Article stubs Category:Non-Replica Productions